Tu y Yo
by Luna Aquamarine
Summary: Dicen que en el amor se sufre...pero yo he sufrido demasiado...Solo deseo encontrar a la persona que en verdad me amé solo a mi...Tal vez lo deseé demasiado...y tenga que sufrir mas...pero...No me arrepiento
1. Chapter 1

Tu & Yo...

_Estos personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi solo la historia es mia._

################################################## #######

_Prologo_

Dime como seguir...

Como hago para dejar de sentir todo esto que llevo dentro desde que te conocí...

Como hago para rendirme y dejarte ir sin seguir peleando por amarte hasta morir…

Como lo hago si lo único que hago es pensar en ti en las cosas que sentimos y no nos animamos a vivir...

Como lo hago, me tendría que mentir, que esto es imposible que no eres para mi que esta bien ser solo conocidos y que el resto con el tiempo va a morir…

Dime como conseguiste no pensar más en mi reprimir este sentimiento que nació en ti...

Dime como hiciste porque así ya no puedo seguir...


	2. Chapter 1:La primera canción

Tu & Yo...

_Estos personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi solo la historia es mia._

################################################## #######

_Capitulo 1: La primera canción_

_Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir, _

_yo jure que te hacia feliz. _

_Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel, _

_te queria entregar lo mejor de mi... _

Todo lo que sentia eran mis lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, ni siquiera sentia el frio de la noche, todo lo que queria era desaparecer, que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y que misteriosamente me tragara solo a mi, pero lamentablemente nunca pasara ya que tengo una muy mala suerte.

No queria volver solo queria seguir sentada junto al arbol que tiene esa conexion especial a la epoca de donde vengo donde...

Lo conocí por primera vez...

Mi corazon volvio a romperse.¿Porque siempre era yo la que tenia que llorar?.¿Porque simplemente no dolia?...

_A ciegas te seguí, _

_vole y cai por ti... _

_¿Porque...simplemente...no lo...olvidaba?_...

Eso era muy simple de contestar...

_Lo amo..._

Eso me dolio aun mas...mi corazón se rompío de nuevo...

Me abraze tratando de juntar todas las partes de mi pobre corazón, tratando de volver a pegarlas, tratando de recuperar algo de mi roto corazón, pero era inutil cada vez que lo hacia los recuerdos volvian a mi mente y las lagrimas fluian cada vez mas , me sentia una completa tonta porque a pesar de todo lo que paso esta noche yo..._regresaria a su lado_...fingiria que todo esta bien y lo que vi esta noche no era mas que una pesadilla...

************** FLASH BACK ***************

_La noche estaba hermoza cualquiera apreciaría su belleza la luna estaba totalmente llena y las estrellaz resplancecián..._

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente, _

_me mata perderte, _

_quisiera arrancarme el dolor. _

_Pero mi corazón arrogante, _

_se niega a escucharte, _

_no quiere aceptar tu adiós..._

_Pero al parecer al maldito de Naraku no le importaba lo mas minimo ya que mando a una marioneta las cuales cada vez eran mas y mas fuertes ya que obtenia mas fragmentos de shikon todos estabamos listos para la batalla pero debimos saber que Naraku nunca jugaba limpio y esta vez uso el punto debil de Inuyasha...Kikyo..._

_Naraku tenia en brazos a Kikyo en medio de miles de sus moustros y su miasma dejando a Inuyasha sin la posibilidad de atacar ya que un solo movimiento de su espada y acabaria con la vida de Kikyo..._

_-JAJAJA que haras Inuyasha eres totalmente libre de atacarme-Le dijo con sinismo_

_-Kikyo...¡Naraku maldito!-Le respondio-¡Sueltala ahora!-Saco a Colmillo de Hacero_

_Inuyasha estaba mas que furioso y miraba con recelo como Naraku mantenia a Kikyo en sus verlo mi corazón se estrujo un poco Inuyasha seguia amando a Kikyo._

_-Kagome...-Escuche el sonido de la voz de Sango sacandome de mis pensamientos._

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor, _

_todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy..._

_Al verla pude notar la fuerza que me trasmitia con su mirada era la unica que podia saber mis pensamientos simplemente le sonreí sabiendo que al menos la tranquilizaría un a la batalla y Naraku mando a sus moustruos para hacer el primer ataque empezamos a luchar pero extrañamente se sentía como si fuese una distracción pero claro la mente de Inuyasha no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en Kikyo y no se daba cuenta._

_Entonces fue cuando sentí una precensia pero no volte a tiempo y Hakudoshi me tomo mi arco callo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en un acantilado y por lo que veia era muy alto bastante como para morir en el instante y eso no me hizo grasia entre en panico y al mirar a mi alrededor note a Kikyo desmayada a mi lado._

_-Kikyo...-Le dije pero no me respondio_

_Escuche una risa que me puso los pelos de punta y al mirar de donde proveía vi a Naraku a orillas de el acantilado y a mis amigos no muy lejos._

_-¡Naraku suelta a Kagome y a Kikyo ahora!-Grito Inuyasha_

_-Pero Inuyasha entonces esto no seria interesante-Le dijo burlonamente_

_-Naraku que planeas hacer-Le dijo Sango preparando su Boomerang_

_-Tranquilos solo les hare un favor-Contesto de manera inocente._

_Todos se tensarón pues a nadie les gusto a donde iba esta conversación._

_quisiera olvidarte, _

_y termino buscándote en cada recuerdo _

_que habita en mi,_

_A ciegas te seguí, _

_Vole y caí por ti..._

_-Solo te hare una pregunta muy simple Inuyasha...Dime ¿A quien de ellas dos salvarias si las dejara caer en este precipicío?-Dijo Naraku con una mirada que a cualquiera produciria una desconfianza._

_Todos se asustaron inmediatamente Inuyasha ni siquiera contestó y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Naraku sonrio descaradamente y que comenzaba a caer todo paso tan rapido que lo que alcanze a ver fue a Inuyasha saltar en direccíon a...Kikyo...Entonces escuhe claramente que algo se rompiá en mi interior pero todo se volvió oscuro._

_Me desperte en un campamento y vi los rostros de mis amigos angustiados pero aliviados me rreincorpore lentamente pues me daba vueltas la cabeza mire a mi alrededor y alguien faltaba._

_-¿Que pasó donde esta Inuyahsa?-Les pregunte aunque en el fondo no lo quería saber._

_Mis amigos se vieron entre si._

_-Bueno...despues de que te vimos caer...Inuyasha salto para...tomar...a Kikyo...-Dijo Sango muy lentamente tratanto inutilmente de apaciguar mi dolor-Kirara actuo igual de rapido y te tomo al momento de desmayarte-Continuo aunque sono consolador._

_Asimile la informacion que me dieron pero faltaba otra eplicacíon los mire y ellos entendieron volviendose a mirar y agachando la cabeza._

_-Eh...bueno Inuyasha...se fue...con...Kikyo...despues de que todo...volvio a la normalidad...y todavia no regresá-dijo sango titubeando._

_Agache mi cabeza tambien apretando mis manos, otro crujido en mi interiór, hoy no era my me pare mirando al suelo._

_-Voy a caminar un rato-Les dije lo mas normal que pude pero ellos nose tranquilizaron-Estoy bien-Volvi a decir con una especie de sonriza que se sintio rara hasta para mi._

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente, _

_me mata perderte, _

_quisiera arrancarme el dolor..._

_Ellos me dejaron ir sabiendo que necesitaba un tiempo sin rumbo solo queria alejarme mire al cielo la luna tan hermoza pero de algun modo ya no sentia su se cuanto camine ni siquiera me interezo pero entonces logre divizar unas luces, me acerque lentamente teniendo un mal presentimiento, llegué a un pequeño claro y lo que vi rompio totalmente mi corazón...Eran Inuyasha y Kikyo abrazados tiernamente la luna los reflejaba las luces parecian estrellas flotando a su alrededor todo parecia magico...perfecto incluzo sus expresiónes parecian como si nada pasara como si Naraku no existiera ni que ella estuviera muerta...nada...solo ellos 2 solos...relajados y tranquilos...en su mundo..._

_-Kikyo...-dijo dulcemente-Por un momento pensé que te iba a volver a perder-continúo abrazandola mas._

_-Inu...yasha...-Kikyo se separo un poco viendo sus ojos dorados que demostraban todos sus sentimientos_

_Se acercaron lentamente...mas y mas...hasta que se unieron sus labios en un beso tierno..._

_Eso no pude soportarlo mas me aleje lentamente sin hacer ruido para no arruinar su momento mis lagrimas no paraban entonces salí corriendo no quería mirar atraz mi corazon no lo soportaria ni un minuto mas, pero al parecer alguien allá arriba en verdad me odiaba, al detenerme y mirar a donde había llegado volví a llorar mas vi al arból donde comenzo todo...donde lo vi por primera vez...y donde el vi por ultima vez a...Kikyo...me acerque y puse mi mano en el tronco y todo volvío a mi todos los recuerdos dolorosos y otro crujido..._

_Me desplome recargandome en el Arbol Sagrado no lo soporte mas...Dolía y demasiado...Queria que acabara...Queria...Desaparecer..._

_Pero mi corazón arrogante, _

_se niega a escucharte, _

_no quiere aceptar tu adiós. _

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor, _

_todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy..._

************ FIN FLASH BACK *************

Pero no lo hacía...al parecer de verdad alguien me odiaba...queria poder arracarme todo este dolor...deshacerme de todo el amor que sentía por el...

Aun así...era imposible...Inuyasha se habia metido hasta el fondo de mi corazón...y yo tampoco quería olvidarlo...me golpee internamente...era realmente una masoquista a la cual le gustaba ser herida,apuñalada,manipulada...si de verdad era la mayor tonta...

_Enamorada...del mas tonto Hanyou..._

Pero todo era mi culpa...y no puedo recriminarle ya que...

A pesar...de que sabía lo que el sentía..._quizé quedarme a su lado...y_ ahora estoy pagando las consecuecias...de tan tonta decisíon...

_Pero...no me arrepiento...porque...solo quiero permanecer a su lado...solo...quiero...que el...sea...feliz..._

Aunque todo este a punto de cambiar...

_Te di sonrisas y en soledad _

_pelee una batalla de dos..._

**Grasias... :3**


	3. Chapter 2

Tu & Yo...

_Estos personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi solo la historia es mia._

################################################## #######

_Capitulo 2: Un nuevo Inicio_

Me sentia agotada...

Solo quería seguir descansando, pero al parecer no lo haría, algo me molestaba, lentamente abrí mis ojos topan dome con la resplandeciente luz del sol, me había quedado dormida, mire a mi alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaba y todo volvió a mi...pero no llore como esperaba...tal vez ya había llorado demasiado de una sola vez.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón se sentía vació y yo me sentía una idiota...Siempre detrás de Kikyo...Me dolía pensar que Inuyasha nunca haría algo así conmigo...Demostrar que me quiere...Ya que yo solo seré el segundo lugar y Kikyo el primero...Ya que ella siempre seria primero ella siempre seria su primer amor...

Corte la linea de mis traicioneros pensamientos...Intente levantarme...pero volví a caer...estaba demasiado cansada y mi cuerpo no me respondía mire hacia arriba, el movimiento de las hojas con el aire, unos pajaritos volando cantando, todo era muy tranquilo...

Me tranquilizaba...queria quedarme asi...

No quería que volver y tener que sonreír aparentando estar bien, _que verlos juntos no me rompe el corazón_, pero lo tenía que hacer ya que mis amigos estarán preocupados porque no volví en toda la noche...

De alguna forma pude ponerme en pie aunque me tambalee un par de veces me sacudí un poco mire de nuevo al árbol sagrado, mire en dirección por la que vine y luego en dirección al poso, tal vez un viaje a mi época no haría daño y ademas tenia que encontrar mas fuerzas para ver a Inuyasha de nuevo así que comenze a caminar en dirección al poso, pero algo que vi me detuvo antes de poder llegar...

Vi al causante de mi dolor pero también de mi amor, estaba ahí de pie recargado en un árbol mirándome fijamente mi corazón latía rápido, aunque podía ver en su mirada un poco de molestia tal vez por haberme desaparecido toda la noche...

-¿Que haces aqui?-le hise la pregunta mas tonta pero no se me ocurria nada mas

-Como que porque estoy aqui, es obio que vine a buscarte ya que desaparesiste y no volviste, ademas a donde te dirigias nuestra ubicacion es por alla no por aqui-me dijo en tono de reproche

-Bueno pense en ir a mi epoca a descansar un poco y a abastecerme de medicinas y comida ya que se estan agotando-bueno no le menti del todo y en parte si iba a ir por proviciones

-Pues no lo haras, tenemos que seguir con la busqueda de los fragmentos enseguida, ya perdimos tiempo buscandote-Me contesto lo cual me dolio

-¿Asi que soy una perdida de tiempo?-Le dije tranquila aunque note como se tenso-Pues entonces...!QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI SI SOY UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO LARGATE A BUSCAR LOS FRAGMENTOS TU SOLO YA QUE COMO SEGUN TU ERES MUY FUERTE PUES ENTONCES NO ME NECESITAS¡-le grite

-!A MI NO ME GRITES Y SI TANTO LO QUIERES ENTONCES ESTA BIEN NO TE NECESITAMOS YA QUE SOLO ESTORBAS Y CAUSAS PROBLEMAS¡-Eso me dolio pero mas que eso me enfurecio quien se creia alguien inven...sonrei...exacto...yo tenia una cosa que el nunca podra vencer

-Inu...ya...sha-le dije lentamente y dulcemente mirandolo pude ver que sabia lo que iba a pasar

-No Kagome yo...-empezo pero ya era tarde mi furia no se iba a calmar facilmente

-!SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE¡!SIENTATEEE¡-Respire ondo tratando de recuperar algo de oxigeno mi cara la sentia caliente por la rabia

No lo voltee a ver de nuevo solamente seguí el camino hacia el poso y me arroge dentro de el para viajar de nuevo a mi época.

* * *

Al salir pude ver la capilla de mi templo me senté en el borde, tal vez me pase con Inuyasha tal vez no era...No claro que no definitivamente se lo merecía quien se creía para hablarme así...Suspire esto siempre me pasaba a mi ¿Porque no podía tener una vida normal como cualquier adolescente? !peno no¡ tenia que haber caído en este poso...

De cualquier manera ya de nada servia lamentarse ahora me levante y camine a hacia mi casa, quería descansar ya que era temprano dormiría un rato mas y después iría a hacer las compras para provisiones para regresar a mas tardar en el atardecer...

-Ya llegue-grite pero nadie respondió-Mama, abuelo, sota están aquí-camine hacia la cocina pero no había nadie solo una pequeña nota...

_Kagome_

_Si regresas y no estamos aquí es porque nos ganamos unas vacaciones y no llegaremos hasta el Sábado te dejo dinero por si acaso y un poco de comida en la nevera..._

_Cuidate mucho Te queremos_

_Atte: Tu mama_

-!se fueron a unas vacaciones sin mi genial lo que me faltaba¡-me exaspere estaba enojada pero no podía descargarla con nadie...

Ademas estaba demasiado agotada solo quería darme un baño y recostarme en mi cómoda cama...Ya que dormir en un árbol no era del todo cómodo...

Estaba tan a gusto en mi sueño pero un ruido molesto no me dejaba seguirlo así que presosamente los abrí y vi al causante de la interrupción de mi sueño...Ese maldito despertador...estire mi mano y lo apague suspire y me levante no queriendo hacerlo pero debía o se me haría tarde me puse un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo y una blusa tome mi bolso y el dinero y me dirijí a las compras...

Al atardecer ya tenia todo listo había comprado mas medicinas y otra mochila ya que la anterior estaba demasiado gastada y se había quedado en la otra época metí un poco de comida de la que me hizo mi mama y me adentre en el pozo...

Con un poco de dificultad salí de el y me di cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde mire al cielo y suspire Inuyasha tal vez este molesto pero eso que importaba...Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando vi pasar unas serpientes caza almas muy conocidas...seguí su ruta y vi que se dirigían al árbol sagrado...Mis pies se movieron solos y entonces ya me dirigía hacia ahí casi llegue y cuando pase el ultimo arbusto me volví a esconder mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto eran Inuyasha y...Kikyo...

-Inuyasha dime ¿porque lo siges haciendo?-Le preguntaba Kikyo

-¿Hacer que? Kikyo-parecia confundido

-Venir cuando te llamo, yo estoy muerta, esto que vez no es solo mas que una ilución de lo que fui en un pasado, yo no debería seguir aquí, no debí haber regresado ,no debimos habernos visto otra vez...-La voz de Kikyo parecía melancólica y triste.

-!ESO NO ES CIERTO¡-El grito de Inuyasha me asusto al igual que a ella-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso tu volviste por mi, esto no es una esquivocacion, no sabes cuanto deseo verte cada dia, que estes junto a mi...-La voz de Inuyasha se iba transformando poco a poco en un tono dulce con cariño y se acercaba a ella hasta que la rodeo con sus brazos y la apreto hacia su pecho-Abrazarte y nunca volver a soltarte-Su voz era como un susuro tranquilizador

-Inuyasha...-Kikyo estaba sorprendida pero correspondio al abrazo-Yo tambien lo deseo asi...-El cariño se notaba en cada palabra

Ya no quise escuchar mas, era suficiente, este era un momento privado para ellos, yo no debía escuchar a escondidas regrese y corrí pues aun dolía...

¿PORQUE SIEMPRE PASABA ESTO? ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TENIA QUE SER TAN TONTA COMO PARA IR HACIA MI DESTRUCCIÓN?..._¿Porque no podía encontrar a una persona que me amara solo ami?..._Pare mi huida, era cierto, Eso era lo único que deseaba...

_Deseaba con todo mi corazon encontrar a una persona que me amara solo ami...Lo deseaba mas que a cualquier cosa...__Ese era mi deseo__..._

Entonces todo a mi alrededor comenzo a cambiar ya no estaba solo el bosque ahora habia una choza de tamaño mas grande que lo normal rodeada de arboles secos y una niebla espesa...

Me asuste inmediatamente ¿De donde habia salido esta casa? ¿Como diablos habia aparecido ahi?...

Mis pensamientos no siguieron mas pues entre esa espesa niebla pude divisar a una persona que venia hacia mi, Me tense inmediatamente y quise echarme a correr pero cuando estaba a punto de mover un musculo algo me paralizo...

-No temas niña-Me dijo una voz de mujer-No te hare daño, ya que tu te lo has echo a ti misma durante mucho tiempo...-Continuo con un poco de diversion en su tono

Trate de mirar mejor y entonces pude verla era como de mi tamaño un poco mas alta de piel un poco bronceada sus labios eran de un tono rosa fuerte y sus ojos de un verde pasto increíble su pelo era corto hasta los hombros de color rosa pálido y su cuerpo era muy bonito traía puesto un Kimono largo hasta el suelo de un color chocolate con dibujos de Tulipanes en color plata con un obi de color blanco se veía hermosa pero también daba algo de miedo pero en su mirada note comprensión una que nunca había visto ni siquiera en sango o en mi mama...

-Veo que te tranquilizaste-una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios-Mi nombre es Maiko-

Me miraba como si estuviera leyéndome como si supiera lo que había dentro de mi...

-Veo que si escuche bien entonces es momento de cumplirlo-Decia un poco emocionada

Yo estaba paralizada, tecnicamente ya que mi cuerpo no se movia, pero mis pensamientos no tenian un hilo no podia hablar pero tenia que hacerlo necesitaba algunas respuestas

-¿De que estas...Hablando?-Fue lo unico que salio pero ya era algo

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?-me dijo indignada-Y yo que estoy aquí para ayudarte pero ya decía yo porque sufrías tanto eres una tonta-Se veía molesta ¿Pero que le había dicho yo?-Pero bueno esta bien-Su temperamento cambio radicalmente ahora estaba ¿feliz?-Yo vine a ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo-

Eso me impacto ¿Deseo? pero cuando había deseado algo...

-¿Que? no entiendo de lo que hablas-Le dije

-Ay pero si seras...-Ahora se volvía a enojar-¿Como puede ser posible si tu misma decías que lo deseabas mas que cualquier cosa?-Me miro atravesándome con la mirada

Me asuste entonces trate de recordarlo...Pero al parecer ella no tenia mucha paciencia...

-!Estoy hablando de ayudarte a encontrar a la persona que te ame solo a ti¡-Grito para mi

Entonces lo recordé...Era cierto yo lo había deseado en ese momento con cada fibra de mi ser pero algunas cosas pasaron demasiado rápido y se me olvido ese deseo pero en realidad no creía que la encontraría y menos que me ayudaran a cumplir este absurdo deseo...

-Pero en relidad no era para que...-Trate de explicarle

-SSHH-Levanto su mano haciendome callar-Te ayudare y no importa lo que digas ese es tu deseo y yo te lo cumplire-No dije nada estaba impactada no podia creer que lo fuera a hacer-Ahora entremos para comenzar-Dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar

Iba a hacer lo mismo pero entonces volví a la realidad estaba paralizada y no me podía mover, mire de nuevo en su dirección ella dio media vuelta y me miro exasperada

-Vamos no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-Me dijo

-Lo haria si me puiera mover-Le dije con sarcasmo

Pude notar como se sorprendía y luego se avergonzaba y reía un poco...

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado...-Trono sus dedos y entonces pude moverme-Ahora si ven-camino y luego volteo-¿y tu nombre es?-

-Kagome higurashi-le respondi y siguio el camino

La seguí a una distancia prudente, entro a la casa y yo dude en hacerlo, pero que mas daba, así que entre y vi que lo de adentro no se parecía mucho a lo de afuera era...Acogedor...era como una sala excepto que en las estanterías no había libros comunes eran de hechizos y pociones como también esparcidas en la sala habían unas cosas extrañas como sustancias y otras cosas que mejor no he de mencionar, en el centro había una mesa con dos sillas frente a frente y en el centro una cazuela de porcelana con detalles finos con agua que hacia ondas continuamente mostrando imágenes borrosas...

Ella se sentó en una silla y me invito a sentarme en la otra lo cual hice con precaución, después de sentarme me miro de nuevo tratando de ver dentro de mi, me incomodaba pero no podía decir algo ya que temía de mi vida si decía algo indebido...

-Bueno es tiempo de empezar-miro la cazuela-_Shimizu Riso-tekina koto o sagashite Kono hito no kokoro no_-Dijo unas palabras que no alcance a entender muy bien y el agua empezó a hacer ondas mas seguido y brillando de diferentes colores-Ahora necesito que toques en agua con un dedo-La mire tratando de comprender pero no parecía tener malas intenciones...

Toque el agua con mi dedo indice y las luces brillaron mas rápido y fuerte, sentí como algo se adentraba en mi desde mi dedo y al verlo era una linea de luz que viajaba desde mi dedo después mi mano mi brazo y luego a mi pecho hasta instalarse en mi corazón con lo cual brillo y sentí como comenzaba a buscar en el y luego en mi alma, mi interior se sentía reburujado y comenzé a brillar no solo en mi pecho si no también en todo mi cuerpo el agua brillaba mas rápido y mas, hasta que todo se paro y en el agua una luz plateada fue la que se quedo aleje mi mano y mire a maiko pero ella no me miraba solo veía en el agua algo que yo no podía...

-Asi que el es...-decia entre sorprendida y alegre y me miro-Kagome lo he encontrado, pero debo advertirte que no sera nada pero nada sencillo-Me miro sin ninguna emocion

Entonces fue que reaccione...¿Como diablos voy a hacerlo?¿Si lo encuentro que le diré?¿Me amara con solo mirarme o que?...Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza pero la mas importante...¿Lo Amare?...

Mire la luz del agua y entonces fue que me di cuenta de que no importaba ya había sido herida, lastimada y rechazada por la persona que amo, que podría ser mas doloroso...

-Esta bien-Le respondi

-Entonces no hay mas que hablar-Me sonrio pero entonces todo se desvanecio y miro hacia al agua y luego hacia mi continuamente, incluzo fruncio el seño

-Kagome dime, ¿Cuantos años tienes?-me pregunto

-Bueno tengo...15-le dije extrañada-¿porque?-

-Bueno es que aun eres una niña-me dijo-Y no creo que te vaya a hacer caso con esa edad-su tono era angustiado

-Entonces...¿El es mayor que yo?-le pregunte

-Demasiado-me respondio

Por un momento me asuste pero no por mucho pues Maiko me espanto...

-Entonces ya se¡-Corrio hacia una estanteria y saco un libro grueso que no tenia nada escrito lo puso en la mesa y lo habrio con lo que me di cuenta que no tenia nada en su interior mas que una botella que tenia un liquido color negro

-Con esto lograremos que caiga rendido a tus pies...literalmente-Me dijo casi saltando de alegria, saco la botella tomo agua de la casuela y la vertio dentro, el liquido se mezclo dando un color grisaseo-Ahora necesito un poco de tu sangre-me miro yo solamente asenti, vi que saco un alfiler tomo mi mano y me pincho el dedo del cual salio una gota de sangre y callo en la sustancia con lo cual se convirtio en un color azul oscuro-_Sen-Shoku no busshitsu Korera futatsu no essensu o mazeru To no tame ni kanpekina mono ni suru-_volvio con las palabras raras que hizo que billara-Bien listo ahora bebelo-me lo tendio

-¿Esto que hara?-le pregunte indecisa

-Te cambiara un poco solo eso-me dijo sin un rastro de mentiras

Tome aquel frasco y con desconfianza lo tome rápidamente, pero no sabia a nada me vi a mi misma pero tampoco veía nada fuera de lo común fue entonces que sentí como palpitaba todo mi ser y una luz me rodeaba entonces lo sentí, mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar sentía como crecía mi pelo me llegaba a las rodillas ondulado mi piel se aclaraba, mi uniforme se desintegro por la fuerza del poder, mis senos crecieron al igual que mis caderas y mi cintura se achico y se definió mas mis piernas se hacían mas torneadas y entonces de mi pecho salio una luz que se poso frente a mi tomando forma de un cachorro pero mas grande y fornido de color azul oscuro con marcas plateadas y unos ojos azul eléctrico como los míos con cuidado lo tome y se durmió en mis brazos mire hacia maiko y me dijo algo pero entonces me desmaye por la fuerza del conjuro...

_Un nuevo Inicio..._

_Una nueva vida..._

_Un nuevo amor..._

_Un viaje sin retorno..._

**Grasias...:3**

Perdonen la tardanza pero toda la semana he tenido tareas tareas mas tareas y luego mi profe de química que quiere todo perfecto solo nos dejaba tareas y una maqueta de un día para el otro y mis otros profes no ayudaban pero lo termine y espero les guste...

Para contestar los reviews la canción se llamaba "Todo no fue suficiente de haash" y lo del masoquismo era necesario para continuar la historia lo siento...

__La traducción era 1"Agua del manantial busca al ser ideal para el corazon de esta persona 2"sustancia de lo mil colores mezcla estas dos esencias y crea al ser perfecto para el

_Adiós__ nos vemos en la próxima... _

_J.S.L_


	4. Chapter 3

Tu & Yo...

_Estos personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi solo la historia es mia._

################################################## #######

_Capitulo 3:El inicio de nuestra historia_

Me sentía muy a gusto...Como si estuviera acostada en la almohada mas suave del mundo la cual tenia un olor como a dulce pero en versión masculina...Sentía el calor del sol y el frió del viento...Pero no era todo lo que podía sentir...Sentía la energía de cada cosa, arboles plantas los animales dentro del bosque y los que están debajo de la tierra, también sentía las auras de la gente de un pueblo aunque lo sentía lejano, y lo que mas me impresiono era el poder de un aura cercana a mi también 2 auras mas pequeñas y otra que era de un poder mediano ademas del poder del aura que en ese momento había pensado era la almohada mas cómoda, fue entonces que sentí como la cobija que había encima de mi se elevaba y...!QUE NO TENIA ROPA¡...

Inmediatamente me levante cubriéndome mas con la cobija de la cual me di cuenta era un kimono y mire a mi alrededor lo cual tal vez no debí haber hecho ya que el aura poderosa que había captado era nada mas y nada menos que de !SESSHOMARU¡...Me tense en cuanto lo vi y su mirada de el se poso sobre mi, inconscientemente aumente el agarre de mi improvisada cobija y tratando de alejar su mirada trate de distraerme mirando que mas había, encontré que las 2 auras pequeñas eran del sirviente llamado Jaken la pequeña niña humana que lo acompañaba Rin y que el aura de tamaño mediano era de un dragón de 2 cabezas, el cual no se su nombre, los cuales también me miraban aunque se notaban ¿Impresionados?...Y recordé la otra aura, voltee la mirada y me tope con un...no se que era pero tenia el tamaño de Kirara tal vez mas grande era de un color azul oscuro con unas marcas plateadas en su cuello espalda y sus ojos los cuales eran de un color similar al mio me miraban como si pudiera confiar en el para siempre, recordé que la noche anterior había visto algo similar pero era de un tamaño mucho mas pequeño...La noche anterior...!Claro¡...Entonces lo recordé mire de nuevo a mi alrededor pero no estaba la cabaña ni sentía otra presencia pero entonces ¿Que había pasado? ¿Que diablos hacia Sesshomaru ahí? mi cabeza estaba revuelta...

_"Tranquila todo esta bien" _

Esa voz...¿De donde salia? Era como de un hombre...Mire de nuevo y provenía de el animal desconocido en el que había dormido...

_"!No soy un animal¡"_ Se escuchaba molesto _"Estoy molesto" _Bien me estaba asustando me leía la mente o que _"Oh perdón ..es cierto...mira yo soy un Hogo suru o protector como lo prefieras y escucho tu mente porque estamos conectados ya que nací de ti y estoy aquí para protegerte" _¿Protegerme? _"Si"_...

-¿Disculpe se encuentra bien?-Escuche una voz

Fue entonces que salí de mi conversación mental y me acorde de que no estaba sola, mire de donde provenía y me encontré que era Rin la cual estaba a 4 pasos de mi mirándome preocupada y como si estuviera loca...

-Eh si ¿Porque?-Le conteste un poco torpe

-Es que parecia que discutia con el Youkai-Me dijo timidamente

-Ah...-Es cierto ellos no escuchaban _"Claro que no", _otra vez, entonces perdón por no acordarme ya que tengo muchas platicas mentales con otros...¿Protectores? _"Si pero tienes que estar alerta" _esta bien ya entendí-Bueno es que estaba tratando de recordar algo-_"¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió "_ tu no hables...

-OH-Sonrio un poco y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru el cual le dio un asentamiento-Entonces acompañeme-Dijo tendiendome la mano

-¿A donde?-Le respondi dudosa

-Bueno la iba a llevar para que se cambiara ya que...Bueno...-Me decía avergonzada y estaba claro ya que lo único que me cubría era ese kimono el cual usaba como manta me sonroje...era cierto necesitaba cambiarme...

-Bueno esta bien gracias Rin-me enrolle el kimono encima del pecho y me levante un poco torpe aunque tuve la ayuda del Protector el cual tomo un paquete en su hocico, pero tal parece que en verdad algo había pasado ya que no podía mantenerme de pie muy fácil y mucho menos caminar aunque lo logre apoyando mayormente en el animal con lo cual recibí otra platica mental de reprocha miento...Extrañamente me sentí rara al alejarme de ahí...

Rin me llevo a un lago de aguas muy cristalinas, lo cual agradecí y después de retirarme el kimono lo doble y me sumergí poco a poco ya que al principio la sentí fría pero tenia una buena temperatura, me quite un poco de suciedad de mi cuerpo y de mi cabello el cual había crecido bastante, entonces mire el reflejo en el agua y me asuste, !¿Esa era yo? no podía ser¡, la mujer reflejada tenia como 18 o 19 años su piel era blanca como la nieve sus ojos de un color azul cielo eléctrico con unas pestañas negras rizadas y largas y sus labios eran de un rojo claro natural, mi cara solo podría reflejar perplejidad...

_"!Basta¡ parece que has visto a un fantasma, esa eres tu, solo son los cambios efectuados por la desición que tomaste"_ Sonaba mas molesto que de costumbre ese animal-almohada _"!Que no soy un animal ni mucho menos almohada¡"_ Al verlo note en su mirada la furia de que lo llamara así, ¿Pero que mas quería que hiciera?, no me había dicho su nombre _"!Eso se debe a que tu me lo debes poner ya que nací de ti y tu eres mi dueña¡ ¿O es que no lo sabes?"_Me miro y pude notar como se sentaba sorprendido_"¿No lo sabias cierto?"_Y como querías que lo supiera no nací en esta época no se casi nada de esto, estaba molesta, lo mire _"Esta bien lo comprendo, lo siento, debí haberlo sabido ahora yo te enseñare...por el momento ¿Que tal si me pones un nombre?"_ Bueno...

-Señorita ¿Esta bien?-Escuche otra voz, mire y era Rin

-Si no te preocupes-le dije dulcemente para tranquilizarla

-Ok entonces deberia salir ya, lleva mucho tiempo dentro-Me dijo alegre

-De acuerdo-Asentí y salí ahora me movía mejor tal vez solo tenia que caminar para que todo volviera a la normalidad...

Al salir Rin me ayudo a secarme, fue entonces que note el paquete que el Youkai había traído, era ropa que tal vez Maiko me había dejado, Rin me ayudo a ponérmelo era como un traje de Sacerdotisa solo que tenia diferencias era mas cálido y resistente también tenia figuras tejidas en forma de flores de cerezo y en la parte superior que se dividía en 2 la primera era pegada a mi y la segunda mas floja tenia dibujos en las mangas de unas rosas rojas y en la espalda la _Shikon no tama_...era hermoso y lo comprobé ya que al acabar Rin miraba maravillada...Termine haciéndome una media cola con dos mechones en frente..._"Vaya en serio te queda perfecto...Es como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para ti"_ Gracias por cierto que tal si tu nombre es...

-Hiro-le dije mirándolo con lo cual me miraba feliz_ "Bueno no esta mal...Me gusta"_ Entonces comenzó a encogerse mas y mas hasta regresar al tamaño que recordaba de anoche, Camino hacia mi y salto a mis brazos _"Al fin dejaras de decirme almohada y animal"_ me reí un poco en voz alta...

-Señorita ¿Que paso con el Youkai?-me dijo Rin curiosa

-Bueno mira te presento a Hiro, ese es su nombre, y solo se hizo pequeño...Y deja de decirme asi me llamo Kagome-le conteste divertida pero haciendome la enojada

-Oh lo siento Kagome-sama-me dijo avergonzada-Es solo que no sabia su nombre-termino

-Pero si ya nos habiamos visto-le dije tratando que recordara

-Eh ¿En serio?-me dijo confundida

-Si es solo que cambie...un poco...de apariencia-Le dije aunque ella seguia en las mismas-Soy la humana que tenia ropas extrañas-continue y entonces al parecer lo recordo

-¡Es cierto!-dijo emocionada-Pero no cambio un poco ha cambiado muchisimo-termino

-Ah...Entonces si cambie mucho-Dije con voz baja Hiro me miro extrañado

-Bueno ahora vamos que el señor Sesshomaru se enojara si nos tardamos mas-me dijo

Rin tomo mi mano y me arrastro por el camino en el que vinimos aunque casi me caí un par de veces llegamos de vuelta y volví a sentir esa Gran aura de Sesshomaru el cual solo me miro un segundo y aparto su vista, pero no solo eso ya que Hiro lo miraba como si fuera especial tal vez por su poder _"No es por eso"_ Escuche como me respondía pero entonces porque..._"Kagome no estoy aquí solo como tu protector estoy aquí también para ayudarte a encontrar al hombre que deseas"_ Lo mire, ¿Y quien es?, Hiro volvió su vista a Sesshomaru, Entonces todo hizo clic y mire a Sesshomaru luego a Hiro repetidamente uniendo las piezas y cuando lo comprendí estaba a punto de estallar..._"!No Grites¡"_ Me contuve mirándolo_ "Te prometo que te lo explicare ahora solo actúa lo mas normal Por favor"_Lo pensé un momento pero acepte aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga me lo explicaría...

-!Sesshomaru-sama¡...Estamos listas-Rin le dijo a Sesshomaru el cual la vio se paro y comenzo a caminar Jaken y el Dragon de 2 cabezas hicieron lo mismo Rin tambien lo hizo volviendome a arrastrar

-Espera Rin-Le dije-¿Que...-no acabe

-Usted viajara con nosotros a partir de ahora-Me dijo simplemente, aunque yo estaba perpleja...

-Pero a Sesshomaru no le gustan los humanos no creo que...-No volvi a acabar

-No importa Sesshomaru-sama es bueno y no le hara daño-Volvio a responder

-Pero no creo que yo...-Y otra vez me interrumpieron aunque esta vez no fue Rin _"Ya Kagome no lo hagas mas difícil después yo te lo explicare ademas esto es bueno para que tu deseo se cumpla"_ Hiro me respondió desde mi hombro, !¿Porque no me dejaban acabar?¡ _"Porque solo lo arruinaras, así que tranquila, todo se aclarara"_ No pregunte mas ya que no serviría de nada solo continué caminando de la mano de Rin...

El tiempo paso y cada vez me sorprendía mas de lo que podía sentir y el hambre también era parte de eso ya era tarde pero no me atrevía a pedirle que paráramos me gustaba seguir viva, entonces Sesshomaru simplemente paro y se recostó en un árbol y el dragón junto a un exhausto Jaken lo siguieron, aunque a Rin todavía le quedaba pila para mas...

-Kagome-sama vamos a conseguir comida-Me dijo comenzando a caminar yo simplemente decidí seguirla ya que tenia mucha hambre y no tenia ganas de quedarme junto a Sesshomaru...

_"Y entonces ¿como vas a conseguir enamorarlo "_ me detuve y lo mire, ¿Tengo que enamorarlo? ¿A ese cubo de hielo con una fortaleza impenetrable?, ¿Quieres que me mate o que? _"Bueno no es para tanto"_ !No es para tanto¡, Que no sabes que el es una maquina de matar que detesta a los humanos, y por si no te dabas cuenta yo soy una humana de pies a cabeza _"Si, pero esa maquina de matar detesta humanos, lleva a una niña humana con el"_ y no sabes cuanto la admiro, ya que se atreve a continuar a su lado, ademas Rin no es como cualquier humano ya que si lo fuera Sesshomaru la habría matado sin pensar...

-Kagome-sama vamos-Escuche el grito de Rin la cual estaba bastante adelantada

-Ya voy Rin-Suspire profundamente necesitaria muchas explicaciones

Corrí a su lado y llegamos a un Rió, Rin inmediatamente corrió y se arremango un poco el kimono para poder pescar...

-Kagome-sama venga yo los espantare y usted los pescara si-Me grito desde le rio

-De acuerdo-Le dije-Aunque no soy buena para esto-Susurre Hiro me dio una lambida de apoyo y salto para sentarse a la orilla

El agua estaba un poco fría me arremangue las mangas y me posicione, Rin comenzó a a traerlos y entonces lo vi era como si no existiera el agua veía cada uno de los peces y al meter mi mano aventé a uno a la orilla y así continuamente era muy sencillo, al acabar Hiro estaba sentado viéndome orgulloso y a su lado una gran pila de peces, Rin no paraba de saltar diciendo "!Lo hicimos¡ !Lo hicimos¡ !Es muy buena Kagome-sama¡" salimos y vi un arbusto de moras y un árbol de manzanas le dije a Rin y corrimos a tomar algunas, al final teníamos muchos pescados fruta deliciosa y a una Rin muy contenta tarareando una linda canción sobre nuestra victoria...

Regresamos y Jaken ya tenia una fogata lista Rin corrió a asar los pescados...

-Al fin regresan Humana, tardaron demasiado-Escuche de Jaken y me molesto quien se creía para decirme así...

-Mi nombre es Kagome no Humana-Le conteste aunque por mi tono Jaken se enojo mas

-!Quien te crees para hablarme así¡ !Yo te digo como se me de la gana¡-Se paro gritando y meneando su báculo-!Eres un ser inferior¡-Eso si me Enfureció ¿quien se creía? solo era un Youkai inferior con forma de sapo feo el cual no espantaría si no fuera por su horripilante rostro, ojala tuviera mi arco y flechas para lanzarle una y purificar su estúpida existencia así libraría al mundo de un youkai innecesario...

Pero entonces sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla sacándome de mis pensamientos, era Hiro con una mirada preocupada, mire a mi alrededor y vi a un Jaken asustado a una Rin alejada y la mirada de Sesshomaru viéndome de nuevo fijamente...Pero que había pasado mire mis manos y vi mi energía purificadora a flote...

-¿Que sucede?-Me pregunte mas a mi misma

-Hu-humana to-tonta q-queri-as pu-purificarme-Me dijo Yaken

-Pero yo solo...-Trate de explicar _"tranquila...tu furia saco a flote tus poderes pero no has hecho nada"_ lo mire-Pero no queria solo era un pensamiento-le conteste

-!Pero si seras...-Jaken iba a gritarme...

-Jaken Silencio...-Mire a Sesshomaru-...o te mato-su aura cambio a una asesina que me puso un poco tensa pero a Jaken lo espanto a muerte

-Ha-hai Sesshomaru-sama-Dijo temblando

-Kagome-sama venga a comer ya casi están listos los pescados-Me grito ignorando la amenaza de muerte de Sesshomaru...

-Ok-y fui a su lado me moría de hambre y olía bien...

Mientras comía junto a Hiro echado a mi lado comiendo un pescado y un Jaken temblando por la amenaza, aunque aun así me lanzaba miradas de molestia, mire a Sessomaru y tuve un pensamiento...Tal vez no sea lo que yo pensaba...Sacudí ese pensamiento...El era peligroso y definitivamente no era bueno...

_Aunque siento en el fondo de mi corazón que ese pensamiento cambiara..._

_En un futuro no muy lejano..._

**Grasias...:3**

Espero y les guste aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo y ojala continuen siguiendo mi historia...

Tambien les agradesco los reviews...

Nos vemos luego n_n...

J.S.L


End file.
